Performance testing is, in general, testing performed to determine how a system performs in terms of responsiveness and stability under a particular workload. Performance testing is able to be used to investigate, measure, validate or verify other quality attributes of a system, such as scalability, reliability and resource usage. Performance testing includes several types such as load testing, stress testing, endurance testing, spike testing, configuration testing and isolation testing.